


Золотое обещание

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But no one dies, Frontotemporal Dementia, Happy Ending, Hospital Setting, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Building, Stilinski Family Feels, talk of major character death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Думаю, ты бредишь, –  сказал он улыбаясь. – Поверь мне, я отлично в этом разбираюсь.<br/>У него были длинные, плохо поддающиеся контролю конечности, большие янтарные глаза со сверхъестественно-длинными ресницами и россыпь родинок. Словно он бэмби какой, а Дерек - волк. И, возможно, это объясняло, почему Дерек так жадно ловил каждое его движение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотое обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Golden Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613906) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> Бетила перевод прекрасная Индиго, за что ей лучи любви и благодарности.  
> Переведено для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2015 в рамках сами-знаете-чего  
> зы: упоминается предположительная смерть персонажа, но все заканчивается хэппиэндом. Серьезно, текст лучше, чем саммри х)))

– Ты становишься таким же бледным, как я.

Дерек вздрогнул и проснулся.

В темноте глаза Лоры сверкали алым, её бескровные губы изгибались в натужной улыбке. Она дразнила его, но её лицо было полно беспокойства, которое ей не удавалось скрыть.

Дерек не знал, чем оно было вызвано: тревогой за него или болью, которую не мог облегчить морфий. В любом случае он не винил её. Дерек несмело выпрямился, разгибаясь из неудобной позы, в которую сполз. Казалось, больничные стулья заставили его испытать все существующие в мире страдания, даже попытка сесть отдавалась хрустом в шее.

Он осторожно придвинулся к Лоре и коснулся её предплечья, чувствуя, как по венам потекла чужая агония, сворачиваясь где-то внутри. Дерек смотрел, как сестра постепенно расслабляется – ей никогда не было комфортно, принимать такого рода помощь, – и пытался сравнить сегодняшние и вчерашние повреждения, убеждая себя, что она идёт на поправку.

Лора и правда выглядела бледной и надтреснутой, но более не сломленной.

Ему так часто говорили, что она в скором времени умрёт, и он начал в это верить. Потребовалось время, чтобы принять обратное. Они не могли объяснить её выздоровление и скорое восстановление, но слово «чудо» звучало не один раз.

Она всё ещё не могла ходить: верхняя часть бедра и тазобедренный сустав были попросту искалечены; сквозь любую наложенную повязку проступала кровь.

Рука, которой Дерек не касался, неподвижно лежала поперёк живота, Лора держала её под странным углом, чтобы не давить на плечо. Часть повязки пропиталась кровью, и от одного взгляда на нее Дерек ощущал волну ярости и стыда.

– Я ещё здесь, Ворчун, – скривившись, резко сказала она. Лора понятия не имела, как справляться с его злостью и чувством вины. Она с детства была жесткой и теперь не знала, как к нему подступиться.

Дерек понимал, в том была и его вина. Он отодвинулся, возвращаясь обратно на стул, стараясь сделать свое присутствие как можно менее заметным и ненавязчивым.

Она уставилась в коридор, когда Дерек проигнорировал детскую выходку. На его памяти они не в первый раз избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза.

И не в последний.

– Заходила медсестра, сказала, у них снова появилось зелёное желе, – хриплым ото сна голосом сказал Дерек.

– И ты всё еще тут? – оскорбилась Лора и здоровой рукой запустила в него подушкой. Этот жест выкрутил её вбок, и она завалилась назад, едва переводя дух. Они не привыкли к продолжительной боли, к ранам, которые не заживали.

Дерек задавался вопросом: может быть, какая-то её часть и не хотела? Он слышал истории о волках, которые останавливали процесс регенерации из-за какого-то внутреннего конфликта. Но Лора восстанавливалась. Медленно, но верно. Этим он себя и успокаивал.

Дерек поднял подушку и легонько бросил её обратно: Лора старалась вести себя непринуждённо, будто он просто был её младшим братом, а не предвестником гибели всей их семьи, так что он мог попытаться соответствовать. Дерек вышел из палаты, опустив голову – вина тяжелым грузом тянула его к земле.

– Осторожнее, сынок.

Он разглядывал свои ботинки, потерянный в собственных мыслях, снова и снова переживая ужасы прошлого. Чьи-то руки легли на плечи, чтобы поддержать, хотя он твёрдо стоял на ногах. Дерек задрожал, чувствуя благодарность за простое человеческое прикосновение. Он моргнул, уставившись на оказавшийся перед глазами значок, и поднял глаза.

На первый взгляд, шериф ничуть не изменился с момента пожара. Лишь хорошенько присмотревшись, Дерек заметил, что у того прибавилось морщин, уголки рта были постоянно опущены, а под глазами залегли почти черные тени.

– Простите, сэр, – пробормотал он значку, снова опустив глаза.

Он видел, как шериф разглядывал его из-под ресниц.

– Все нормально, парень, – устало ответил он, потирая рукой лоб. Его плечи уже не казались такими широкими, как помнил Дерек: ссутуленный, будто несший на себе неподъёмный груз, он выглядел изнурённым, потускневшим. Немного сломленным. Прищурившись, он поднял на Дерека мутный взгляд: – Хейл, не так ли?

Дерек кивнул, продолжая рассматривать ботинки шерифа.

Тот глубоко вздохнул.

– Ты, должно быть, навещаешь сестру, – устало продолжил шериф, его голос звучал так, будто он разочаровался во всей Вселенной в целом. В нём была обреченность, которой не было раньше.

Дерек снова кивнул, пусть это и не звучало, как вопрос.

– Сожалею о твоём дяде, – и это прозвучало искренне. Помедлив мгновение, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать, шериф похлопал его по плечу. – Я рад, что Лора в порядке.

– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал Дерек, подыскивая подходящие слова. Несмотря на то, что за последние месяцы он привык к таким разговорам, они все равно давались ему с большим трудом.

Шериф не стал задерживаться – Дерек был признателен ему за это, – он продолжил целенаправленно двигаться по коридору. Только попав, наконец, в столовую, забирая три зелёных желе для Лоры, Дерек задумался: что делал шериф в отделении долгосрочного ухода, в больнице, находящейся за два округа до Бикон-Хиллз.

***

– Вот всё, что у них было.

Он уронил их на стоящий у кровати поднос, беспечно позволяя им откатиться в сторону.

– Тебе стоило пойти сразу, как только медсестра сказала, что они появились, – Лора мрачно посмотрела на них, вне всякого сомнения пытаясь удержаться и не запустить хотя бы одним Дереку в голову.

Дерек пожал плечами, не намереваясь с ней спорить. Он не собирался озвучивать, почему не стал этого делать. Не хотел говорить, что не ушёл бы вовсе, опасаясь, что в его отсутствие кто-нибудь мог прийти и закончить начатое. И тогда он навсегда остался бы один. Лора не смогла бы на такое ответить, разрываясь между жестокой правдой и желанием утешить, и он не собирался ставить её в такое положение.

Её глаза следили за событиями мыльной оперы, которую показывал небольшой старенький телевизор и которую она показательно _не смотрела_ , пока справлялась со своей скудной порцией желе.

Дерек ссутулился в своем кресле. Стены были ровно настолько тонкими, а его голова находилась достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать напряженные голоса, звучавшие в соседней комнате:

– Ты не можешь просто взять и подняться на крышу по первой прихоти. Мы понятия не имели, где тебя искать.

Дерек узнал голос шерифа. Но звучал он выше и тоньше, чем во время их разговора в коридоре.

– Я хотел посмотреть на облака. Медсестра Гвен сказала, что они болтаются, как… как… – кем бы ни был говоривший, он оборвал себя с расстроенным восклицанием. Дерек закрыл глаза. Голос был теплым, но печальным, будто привыкшим, что какие-то моменты от него ускользали.

Дерек проникся к нему сочувствием.

– Не мучай себя, всё вспомнится, – устало сказал шериф, будто старался убедить и себя в том числе. – Стайлз, могло произойти все, что угодно. Тебе нужно иногда останавливаться и думать о своих поступках.

Слова прозвучали отчаянно, почти с мольбой.

В соседней комнате наступило затишье, но в нём была какая-то напряжённость, будто оба находящихся там человека старались сдержаться и не высказать то, о чем потом пожалеют. Наконец, младший – которого назвали Стайлз – медленно сказал:

– Ничего не случилось. Не сегодня.

Шериф вздохнул.

– Не сегодня, – согласился он, но все равно не казался довольным.

Дерек уронил голову на грудь и забылся беспокойным сном прежде, чем мог услышать ответное возражение.

***

Дерек проснулся с рёвом, сверкая глазами, он сжал когтями ручку стула. Сканируя комнату взглядом, он заметил копну спутанных волос Лоры на фоне белой подушки. Она крепко спала, изредка беспокойно дёргаясь.

Он с трудом разжал непослушные пальцы, сжимавшие деревянные ручки стула так сильно, что те грозили расколоться. Дерек осторожно их отпустил. Его сердце гулко колотилось в груди, глаза застилала красная пелена. Перед его мысленным взором до сих пор стояли хорошо знакомые руки, сомкнувшиеся на её горле. Дерек заставил себя подняться.

Он был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы уснуть.

Адреналин заполнял каждую клеточку его тела: тяжело дыша, он поспешно вышел в коридор и попытался взять себя в руки.

– Твои глаза светятся.

Дерек развернулся, сердито заворчав, и наткнулся на мальчика, который уставился на него из соседней палаты. Он выглядывал из-за едва приоткрытой двери. Дерек увидел один с любопытством рассматривающий его глаз.

Дерек даже не успел запаниковать, когда мальчик сказал:

– Они такие синие. Неестественно-синие, – с дрожью добавил он. В его голосе не было ничего кроме чистого восторга.

Без тени смущения мальчик коснулся пальцем его надбровной дуги, точнее, места, где та должна была находиться. Это было так неожиданно, что Дерек вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Мальчик, не останавливаясь, потянулся за ним. Его лицо, освещенное бледным светом луны, было разукрашено родинками, а рот слегка приоткрыт.

– Ты животное. – с трепетом сказал он. Потом нахмурился, взглянул на свои руки и нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Животное, – повторил он со злостью, – животное, животное, _животное_.

Его лицо покраснело от ярости, и Дерек выпалил:

– Волк.

Стайлз усмехнулся, лицо прояснилось. Он нетерпеливо кивнул, его глаза заблестели. Дерек в жизни не видел таких глаз: в тусклом свете луны они казались практически оранжевыми, а по краям почти золотыми, как у новообращенного беты.

– Да. Ты волк, – повторил он, подчеркивая последнее слово.

Дерек сглотнул, чувствуя глупую гордость, когда понял, что хотел сказать мальчик, прежде чем тот довел бы себя до нервного срыва. Пусть даже он раскрыл их тайну. Снова.

Он не был уверен, что в этот раз Лора сможет его простить. Не то, чтобы он думал, что она простила предыдущий.

Сжимая его ладони, рука в руке, заставляя кожу Дерека покалывать, мальчик воспользовался этим, чтобы опереться и приподняться на цыпочках, и посмотреть Дереку прямо в глаза.

И Дерек позволил ему. Он понятия не имел, что ещё сделать, и не понимал, почему мальчик чувствовал себя спокойно в компании оборотня.

– Они потрясающие, – выдохнул он. – Почти биолюминесцентные.

Он фыркнул, сморщивая немного вздёрнутый нос. Дерек скосил глаза, прослеживая его движение.

– Это слово мне известно, а вот “волк” я забыл.

Мальчик горестно встряхнул головой, будто забавляясь этим фактом, и Дерек по инерции крепче сжал его пальцы, будто тот собирался отстраниться.

 

– Они уродливые, – вдруг сказал Дерек. Он годы не позволял никому, кроме Лоры их видеть, раз за разом сгорая от стыда и чувства вины.

Мальчик снова фыркнул.

– Думаю, ты бредишь, – сказал он, хитро улыбаясь. – Поверь мне, я отлично в этом разбираюсь.

У него были длинные, плохо поддающиеся контролю конечности, большие янтарные глаза со сверхъестественно-длинными ресницами и россыпь родинок. Словно он бэмби какой, а Дерек - волк. И, возможно, это объясняло, почему Дерек так жадно ловил каждое его движение.

– Я Стайлз.

Мальчишка шерифа. Дереку показалось, что он узнал его живой голос. Его улыбка стала шире, в ней появилась горечь.

– Сегодня я Стайлз. – поправил он себя, скривившись.

Голос Дерека подвел его, позорно сорвавшись, и он попробовал снова:

– Дерек. Каждый день.

– Повезло тебе…

Улыбка Стайлза оставалась горькой.

***

Шериф постучал в палату Лоры следующим утром и мрачно повёл подбородком в сторону Дерека. Лора удивлённо (и немного осуждающе) посмотрела на брата, но не стала мешать, когда тот проследовал за шерифом.

Дерек почти сожалел, что она не вмешалась.

Он остановился в коридоре за дверью.

– Стайлз сказал, вы столкнулись прошлой ночью.

Дерек сглотнул, чувствуя растекающуюся по венам тревогу. Он не просил Стайлза держать в секрете своё… состояние. Большинство людей решили бы, что им попросту не поверят и пришли бы к такому выводу самостоятельно. Но что-то подсказывало Дереку – Стайлз не был большинством.

– Я хочу извиниться, если он сделал что-то… неприемлемое.

У Дерека едва челюсть не отвисла.

– Нет, он… _Нет_. – яростно сказал он.

Стайлз был… Он не боялся. Он смотрел на Дерека с восхищением вместо отвращения. Он _прикасался_ к нему, а не бежал от него. Он отреагировал так, как никто на памяти Дерека. Он был взволнован и полон жизни, а его запах напоминал Дереку лес, который он хорошо знал так хорошо, что мог ориентироваться вслепую.

Шериф поднял бровь, удивлённый такой горячностью.

– Ну что же, если он _все-таки_ выйдет за рамки, – кашлянул шериф. – это следствие его состояния.  
Было странно услышать это слово в отношении Стайлза. У Стайлза не было «состояния». Он… Дерек не сомневался, что смог бы определить по запаху.

– Он не всегда оценивает свои поступки. У него просто появляется какая-нибудь идея, и он не задумывается о последствиях.

– Вчера вечером с ним всё было в порядке, – категорично настаивал Дерек. 

Шериф фыркнул. Он сморщил нос точь-в-точь как Стайлз. 

– Кроме того, что сегодня утром он проснулся, совершенно уверенный, что у парня из соседней палаты глаза горят ярко голубым огнем.

Дерек поморщился.

– Галлюцинации стали короче и происходят всё реже, но, – шериф растёр лоб рукой, его глаза заблестели прежде, чем он успел взять себя в руки. – Я рад, что он был не так плох.

Он скривил губы в слабом подобии улыбки и обернулся к палате Стайлза.

Дерек откашлялся.

– А его состояние, какое именно?

Лицо шерифа дрогнуло, он попытался снова улыбнуться, но не смог.

– Лобно-височная деменция. Его мать тоже болела. Оно... Оно дегенеративное. Я постараюсь, чтобы он больше вас не беспокоил.

– Он не беспокоил, – повторил Дерек, чувствуя, как что-то оборвалось внутри, когда он услышал диагноз.

Губы шерифа снова дрогнули, и он прикрыл за собой дверь в палату Стайлза.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней Дерек помогал Лоре с физиотерапией. Он позволял ей жаловаться и огрызаться, когда слишком сильно заставлял её стараться и в том случае, если делал послабления. Он бегал по окрестностям, пока лёгкие не начинали гореть огнём, а пульс не начал отдаваться эхом в ступнях. Под звук своего тяжелого дыхания он наблюдал, как листья начинают медленно желтеть, прибавляя скорость, когда от чувства вины хотелось вылезти из собственной кожи. Но, по большей части, он старался не слушать Стайлза.

Иногда с ним рядом был отец, погрустневший и осторожный, но готовый поддержать разговор с сыном в любой момент. Иногда приходил врач, тот же, что и у Лоры. Он задавал бесконечную череду вопросов, предлагал сделать ещё один глубокий вдох и называл молодцом. Потом он выходил в коридор, звал шерифа и говорил аккурат противоположное, пока тот стискивал зубы так сильно, что Дерек беспокоился, что они могли сломаться.

Всю следующую неделю Дерек слышал, как Стайлз мерил шагами комнату, его дыхание – ровное и монотонное, и то как он, ощущая себя заложником в собственном теле, срывался на крик.

Лора никогда не слышала его, казалось, неспособная думать ни о чём, кроме собственной боли. Дерек сидел рядом, касаясь её руки, и чувствовал себя чужим, вытягивая её пепел, позволяя ему плескаться грязным комом у себя внутри.

Иногда ему хотелось сделать то же самое для болтливого мальчишки с глазами лани из соседней палаты, который никак не мог успокоиться.

***

– Что ты читаешь? – спросила Лора со скучающим выражением на лице, которое заострилось, когда он помедлил с ответом.

Дерек перевернул страницу, едва ли обращая на неё внимание. 

– Ничего, – он поднял взгляд. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Хочешь еще раз попробовать пройтись? 

Врачи решили, что она готова. Её бедро выглядело гораздо лучше по сравнению с тем, что Дерек видел в последний раз, когда плоть волокнами обтягивала фарфорово-белую кость.

Лора покачала головой, смягчаясь, и поджала губы.

– Я ещё не отошла от недавней прогулки до туалета. Расскажи, что ты читаешь?

Дерек фыркнул, прижимая к груди книгу:

– Медицинский журнал.

– Ты читаешь о болезни мальчишки из соседней палаты, – знающий взгляд Лоры блуждал по его лицу.

– Стайлза, – сдался Дерек.

Лора фыркнула, подтягиваясь на руках, чтобы принять сидячее положение. Ещё неделю назад ей потребовалась бы помощь Дерека.

– Насколько всё плохо? – она пыталась изобразить равнодушие, но Дерек знал, ей тоже нравился Стайлз, теперь, когда она перестала игнорировать его присутствие.

Дерек нахмурился, чувствуя, как снова подступает отчаяние.

– Фатально, – выплюнул он.

Лора ахнула, ожидая такого ответа не больше, чем Дерек.

– Сколько ему осталось? – тихо спросила она.

Дерек беспомощно пожал плечами.

– Некоторые живут десятки лет. Другие всего несколько. Он… У него довольно сложная симптоматика.

Лора дважды встречала Стайлза. Первый раз, когда тот зашёл, чтобы провести с Дереком немного времени и заглянул ей в лицо, сказав, что она очень красивая. И вчера, когда он пришёл и целый час держал Дерека за руку, пока за ним не пришли. Он продолжал удивляться, какой странной была его рука без когтей, пока Лора смотрела на них с кровати широко раскрытыми глазами. Дерек чувствовал заливающий его жар стыда, но ни разу не попросил Стайлза уйти.

– Расторможенность и импульсивность, те моменты, когда он забывает конкретное обозначение, заменяя его общим термином, социальная неловкость, плохая координация, неспособность читать – всё это… Болезнь прогрессирует.

– Дерек, – мягко начала Лора. – Мне так жаль.

– Не стоит, – сгорбившись, Дерек захлопнул книгу. – Я его едва знаю.

Лора посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, её глаза были так похожи на его собственные.

– Не обманывай меня. Это нормально – переживать за него, снова заботиться о ком-то.

Дерек до крови прикусил губу.

***

В палате Стайлза находилась женщина. Мягким, заботливым голосом, она расспрашивала его о голубых глазах Дерека и о том, когда он начал их видеть.

Стайлз ответил не сразу.

– Вам необязательно верить мне, –наконец сказал он немного отрешённо. – Но я знаю, что видел.

Слова прозвучали неуверенно и резко, но только чтобы скрыть зияющую уязвимость, будто он не был до конца уверен, будто не мог доверять собственным глазам.

– Стайлз, мы уже говорили об этом, ты помнишь? – вздохнула женщина, и Дерек услышал скрип пружин, будто она присела рядом на кровать. В её голосе звучала настоящая забота. – Это галлюцинация. Я не могу представить, насколько реальной она может казаться, но это только иллюзия. И часть тебя знает это.

– Может быть, лучше верить, что так оно и было, – сдавленно начал Стайлз. – Что моя голова может хоть что-то правильно сделать.

– О, Стайлз, – сглотнув, тихо ответила она.

– Куда ты собрался? – Дерек не задумываясь пересёк комнату, и даже резкий окрик Лоры не смог его остановить. Он распахнул дверь и обнаружил шерифа, который сидел на полу в коридоре, согнув перед собой ноги в коленях. Его глаза были красными.

Он тяжело сглотнул и поднял глаза на Дерека, открывая рот, когда из палаты Стайлза вышла женщина с тёмными кудрявыми волосами. Она окинула его беглым взглядом и повернулась к шерифу:

– Джон, я… – начала она.

Он отрицательно покачал головой, в глазах стояли слезы.

– Не произноси этого, чёрт, Мелисса, просто…

Дерек развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и закрыл дверь в палату, опираясь на неё с другой стороны.

***

Следующим утром он проснулся и увидел стоящего перед ним Стайлза, тот сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нетерпеливо переступая с одной босой ноги на другую. Он выглядел бледным, но решительным, добела закусив нижнюю губу.

– Стайлз, – начал Дерек, чувствуя, что не успевает за развитием событий и от того немного дезориентированным.

– Сделай так еще раз, – Стайлз умышленно задрал подбородок, почти возвышаясь над Дереком.

Дерек уставился на него, инстинктивно поворачиваясь к Лоре, только, чтобы увидеть, что она давно проснулась и с интересом за ними наблюдала.

– Я _знаю_ , что видел это.

Его сердце пропустило удар. Он уже сомневался. Дерек мог бы вытащить их, мог убедить Стайлза, что тому привиделось. Стайлз стоял рядом и выглядел таким потерянным и беспомощным, готовым вот-вот рассыпаться.

Дерек не мог позволить этому произойти. Он бросил на Лору умоляющий взгляд и был вознаграждён легчайшим кивком.

Его глаза загорелись голубым, и Стайлз практически рухнул ему под ноги от облегчения, повторяя себе под нос « _я знал, я знал, я так и знал_ ».

***

Лора исчезла.

Дерек сел, чувствуя, как кровь отхлынула от лица, когда перед глазами промелькнул его самый страшный кошмар: пустые холодные простыни, без единого следа сестры. Ему почудилось, что в воздухе запахло медью, и он едва удержался от полного скорби воя, когда из коридора послышался радостный голос:

– Если тебе нужны ходунки, то просто попроси. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы в тридцать лет иметь бёдра Хранителя склепа, – бодро говорил Стайлз.

Лора низко зарычала, она звучала как никогда убийственно, Стайлз только счастливо рассмеялся в ответ. Потом его тон упал до более низкого:

– Я не собираюсь жалеть тебя, когда знаю, что ты можешь лучше.

Когда они наконец добрались до палаты, Стайлз радостно доложил, что Лора обошла весь этаж и ни разу не присела.

Ей впервые это удалось.

Лора из последних сил добралась до кровати, отталкивая Дерека, который поспешил ей на помощь. Она откинулась на подушки, улыбаясь самой широкой улыбкой из всех, которые Дерек когда-либо у неё видел.

– Ты просто история успеха, – Стайлз присел рядом у её бедра. – Я заслуживаю что-то совершенно особенное за все те жалобы, которые мне пришлось выслушать. Например, еду. Еду. _Еду_.

– Погоди немного, ты обязательно вспомнишь, – лицо Стайлза ожесточилось, и Дерек поспешил его успокоить. Ничто не расстраивало Стайлза так сильно, как неспособность управлять собственными мыслями.

Стайлз сердито насупился и повернулся к Лоре:

– _Вот_. Вот почему тебе нельзя… Почему я не позволю тебе…

Он оборвал себя, пока Лора настороженно ждала продолжения.

– Твой организм _функционирует_ , – выплюнул он. – Это временная боль. Но ты понятия не имеешь, как это, когда твое собственное тело. Чёрт, тело. _Тело_.

Он стиснул зубы так сильно, что Дереку послышался хруст.

– _Мозг_ , – с нажимом продолжил он. – Когда собственный мозг подводит тебя. Так что соберись, и _продолжай идти_ , ты, чертов _оборотень_.

Они даже не успели ничего возразить, когда Стайлз устремился вон из комнаты, пнув по пути мусорную корзину.

***

После этого застать Лору в постели было практически невозможно. Она постоянно передвигалась по комнате, сидела в одном из неудобных больничных кресел, самостоятельно приносила зеленое желе из столовой, нарезала круги по палате и через неделю осмелела настолько, что попыталась осилить лестницу. Она больше не позволяла страху остановить себя. Наоборот, он толкал её _вперед_.

Через несколько дней Стайлз, как ни в чём не бывало, сел рядом с Лорой в столовой и спросил, собирается ли она есть желе.

Оно было зелёное. Но Лора всё равно его отдала.

Дерек спрятал улыбку за тарелкой с яичным салатом и коснулся под столом голени Стайлза.

***

Дерек наблюдал за Стайлзом, смотрящим из окна лориной палаты на территорию больницы. Деревья постепенно окрашивались в красные и оранжевые цвета, и стайлзовы осенние глаза будто отражали все расцветки природы. Его кожу освещал бледный солнечный свет, губы были задумчиво сжаты.

– Стайлз? – осторожно спросил Дерек.

Молчание было для него нехарактерным. Чаще всего он замолкал только когда не мог подобрать слова, но сегодня он не проронил ни звука с того момента, как пришёл к ним в палату.

Ни Дерек, ни Лора не стали озвучивать, что их обоих это сильно нервировало.

Через несколько спокойных мгновений он натянуто улыбнулся, останавливая взгляд на Лоре.

– Ты выздоравливаешь, а мне становится хуже, – тихо сказал он. – Я знаю, вы не очень хорошо знакомы, но твоя семья теперь такая маленькая, а моя становится всё меньше, и я подумал, что… Мой отец. У него больше никого нет.

Он рассматривал собственные пальцы, сгибая их по одному, как будто хотел доказать себе, что всё еще способен на это.

– Он нуждается в ком-то ещё.

– Мы не позволим, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, – твёрдо сказала Лора, не давая Стайлзу возможности по-настоящему озвучить просьбу. Дерек слышал в её словах обещание альфы, и он точно знал, она сдержит слово.

Чего бы ей это не стоило.

***

После этого шериф стал проводить с ними гораздо больше времени. Притянутый в палату неугомонным Стайлзом, он садился на кровать в ногах Лоры. Шериф пил крепкий кофе из пластикового стаканчика и старался не выглядеть напряженным.

Долго время их посиделки были натянутыми и неловкими. Дерек понятия не имел, как разговаривать с отцом умирающего мальчика, которым он был едва ли не одержим, а Лора переживала, что шериф заметит её неестественно короткий рефрактерный период. В конце концов, его тренировали, чтобы находить несоответствия.

Но Стайлза было не сдвинуть вне зависимости от выбранной ими тактики.

Как-то в обед Лора уговорила шерифа сыграть в карты. Потом ещё раз пару дней спустя, и со временем игры становились азартнее, и шериф увлекался сильнее. Иногда Стайлз и Дерек присоединялись к ним, но чаще засиживались на стульях в дальнем углу, и Дерек рассказывал Стайлзу сказки об оборотнях, китцуне и канимах. Тот с удовольствием слушал и просил рассказать ещё.

Он чувствовал атмосферу подлинной радости. Месяц назад Дерек не мог такого даже вообразить.

***

Дерек вошёл в палату Лоры с чашкой кофе в руке. Кофеин не оказывал на него никакого эффекта, но тепло и запах кофе творили настоящие чудеса. Этот запах ассоциировался у него с шерифом, с семьёй.

Стайлз сидел рядом с Лорой на постели и размахивал руками, что-то ей объясняя. Он был одет в бледно-голубую больничную сорочку, завязки которой свободно болтались внизу, а сверху неплотно обхватывали шею, подчёркивая ключицы.

Лора снисходительно ему улыбалась.

Когда Дерек вошел, они оба повернулись: Лора, все ещё улыбаясь, и Стайлз, который практически _светился_. Он вскочил и потянул Дерека к окну, указывая на двор. Его кожа была тёплой на ощупь, от простого прикосновения Дерек покрылся мурашками. 

– Мне нельзя выходить, - мягко начал Стайлз. – Но, думаю, сегодня я попытаюсь выйти наружу.

Он подмигнул Дереку и закрыл глаза, как будто представлял, как солнечные лучи скользят по лицу. Его ресницы отбрасывали тень на бледную кожу. Дерек никогда не видел его таким расслабленным.

Стайлз открыл глаза, пристально глядя на Дерека, тем самым разрушая всю его решимость.

– Лора не хочет вставать с кровати, – он показал ей язык и снова повернулся к Дереку. – Но я так хочу искупать в озере, погреться на солнце, а не проживать каждую секунду в стерильной среде.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что Дерек не сможет устоять. Его губы влажными и розовыми.

– Я хочу пойти, но понадобятся волчьи суперсилы, чтобы меня подстраховать.

– Он даже не помнит, умеет ли плавать, – решительно продолжила Лора, и её голос прозвучал изумлённо, а на лице проступил лёгкий румянец. Дерек почувствовал, как в этот момент что-то внутри него встало на место. Он давно не видел сестру такой счастливой.

–Я почти уверен, что помню, – упрямо возразил Стайлз и топнул ногой, глядя на Лору. Движение вышло нерешительным, и лицо Дерека, глядя на него, смягчилось.

– Я знаю, волкам вроде тебя необходим свежий воздух. И подросткам, которым осталась всего пара месяцев, он тоже необходим. – Стайлз решил использовать на Дереке свой жалостливый олений взгляд.

Улыбка сползла с лица Дерека, и он почувствовал, как деревенеет.

– Я тебя отведу, – натянуто сказал он.

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы привести очередной аргумент, когда до него дошли слова Дерека. Он мгновенно посветлел, словно облитый солнечным светом, и, выпалив что-то про обувь, выбежал из комнаты.

Дерек почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Как будто его отравили особенно ядовитым сортом аконита, от чего внутренности _скручивались_ тугим комом. Он облокотился о дверной косяк, желудок скрутило так, будто он сейчас собирался выблевать свое нутро прямо на чистый больничный пол.

– Дерек, он не может мыслить здраво, но ты-то. Ты должен понимать, – он _чувствовал_ взгляд Лоры, сверкнувший алым, приказывавший, но он едва слышал её.

Он поднял на неё стеклянный взгляд и прохрипел:

– _Месяцев_?

Дерек беспомощно уставился на Лору. Она вдруг съежилась, становясь совсем непохожей на его старшую сестру, которая могла решить любую проблему и знала ответы на все вопросы ещё до того, как он успевал их задать, которая была _Лорой_ и которая _всегда_ знала, что делать.

– Ты знала?

Она отрицательно покачала головой, поджимая губы.

– Нет, я думала, ты должен был, – тихо ответила она, и Дерек видел, что она пытается сдержать подступившие слёзы.

Это подкосило Лору так же сильно, как и его, просто она лучше справлялась.

– Мы дали ему обещание, – мягко напомнила она.

Дерек не успел ничего ответить – Стайлз ворвался в палату, обутый в запрещённые конверсы, его губы были растянуты в улыбке. Его прямо распирало от счастья, в то время как Дерек чувствовал себя таким подавленным, что хотел перекинуться и убежать так далеко, чтобы не вспомнить дорогу назад.

***

Стайлз ходил по кромке воды – штанины подвёрнуты, в руках кеды. Он запрокинул голову, впитывая солнечный свет, который только подчеркивал лунную бледность его кожи.

Дерек заметил, что многие проходящие мимо медсестры обратили на них внимание, но они не предпринимали ничего, только грустно улыбались, оставляя их в покое.

Дерек держал Стайлза за свободную руку, будто направляя, честно говоря, он не мог заставить себя отпустить этого мальчика, который увидел его волка и счел его чудесным и волшебным. Он мог вспомнить только Кейт, чей рот был изогнут в ухмылке, а взгляд не выражал ничего, кроме ненависти и отвращения.

Дерек не мог себе представить, чтобы Стайлз на кого-то так посмотрел. Он был до боли живым, до нелепости счастливым, однако в то же время он умирал.

– Ты выглядишь грустным, – справа послышался мягкий голос.

Дерек прочистил горло, но голос все равно звучал сипло:

– Я не знал, что так скоро.

Это всё, что он мог заставить себя сказать. Дерек чувствовал опустошение, внутри не осталось ничего, кроме слова « _месяцы_ ».

Стайлз небрежно пожал плечами.

– Всякая жизнь конечна, – просто ответил он. – Мы можем только надеяться, что успели сделать что-то стоящее за отведенное нам время.

Он прищурился от солнечного света, оглядываясь на Дерека, и улыбнулся во весь рот.

– Ты и Лора? Я думаю, вы моё «что-то стоящее», – ухмыльнулся он. – И мне не нужны горящие глаза, чтобы это увидеть.

Дерек чувствовал ком в горле. Он так сдавил руку Стайлза, словно того могли забрать в любой момент. Он не мог снова пройти через это. Почувствовать, только чтобы потерять. И это было в сто крат хуже, ведь в этот раз чувство было настоящим.

И взаимным.

***

Ту ночь он провёл в палате Стайлза.

Тот спал урывками, беспокойно дергая ногами и нахмурив лоб, пока Дерек не прижался грудью к его спине, положив подбородок на его плечо, и не обнял вокруг талии так крепко, как будто никогда не хотел отпускать. Стайлз тут же успокоился и обмяк в его руках, будто только и ждал кого-то, кто смог бы его удержать, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Дерек хотел быть тем, кто будет делать это для Стайлза до конца его дней.

Дерек проснулся в бледном свете зари и заметил шерифа, сидящего с ними в палате. Его щеки были мокрыми, и он судорожно кивнул Дереку, когда тот заметил, что за ним наблюдают.

Дерек кивнул в ответ, зарываясь носом в шею Стайлза, вдыхая его лесной запах, и положил руку на его неровно бьющееся сердце.

Через несколько минут он снова провалился в сон.

***

– Дерек! – счастливо воскликнул Стайлз, врываясь в палату Лоры, перед собой он толкал мальчишку с растрёпанными волосами. Он усадил парня на кровать в ногах Лоры – тот несмело им обоим улыбнулся – и взмахнул рукой.

–Это мой Скотт, – радостно провозгласил он.

Скотт скованно помахал им, хотя парень явно привык к странному поведению друга. Стайлз развернул его лицом к Лоре:

– А это Лора. Разве я не говорил тебе, что она красавица? – спросил он приглушенным голосом, явно не настолько тихим, что бы кто-то из присутствующих в комнате его не расслышал, волчий слух или нет. Дерек сердито ерзал на стуле.

Лора закатила глаза.

Скотт робко кивнул, на щеках Лоры проступил румянец. Она так и не научилась принимать комплименты.

– Эм… привет. Стайлз сказал, что завёл новых друзей, но я не до конца ему поверил.

Его тон подразумевал, что на то были причины. Вероятно, Стайлз снова говорил про горящие глаза.

Хотя и Дерек, и Лора просили его перестать.

Он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Дереком, размахивая руками.

– Скотт не верит тому, что вы волки, – лицо Стайлза потускнело, на нём отразилась печаль. – Мне больше никто не верит.

Скотт выглядел поражённым. Он опустился перед другом на колени, переплетая их руки, и Дерек постарался сдержать прокатившийся по внутренностям рык, когда кто-то другой так интимно касался Стайлза.

– Я верю тебе, – яростно сказал Скотт. – Я веру всему, что ты мне говоришь.

Лицо Стайлза просветлело мгновенно, и он широко улыбнулся.

– Видишь, почему он – мой Скотт? – радостно спросил он, Дерек нахмурился, а Лора улыбалась им обоим.

Стайлз скосил на Лору говорящий взгляд.

– У Скотта очень тяжелая астма. Однажды-он-чуть-не-умер тяжёлая. Я волнуюсь за него, понимаешь? – настаивал он.

Взгляд Лоры посерьезнел, им с Дереком стало понятно, что задумал Стайлз.

Он доверял им свою _стаю_.

Скотт нерешительно им улыбнулся, явно чувствуя, как вмиг изменилось настроение в палате, но не до конца понимая, чем это вызвано. Он присел на подлокотник стула, где сидел Стайлз, и старался выглядеть незаметным. Дерек почти чувствовал, как у него шерсть на холке встает дыбом. В ногах постели Лоры было полно свободного место, Скотт совершенно спокойно мог сесть _подальше_ от Стайлза.

Стайлз кивнул Лоре.

– Лору нашел её дядя. Тоже оборотень, он пытался отнять у неё красные глаза, но Лору убила его прежде. У Дерека глаза цвета. Агрх, _цвета_ , – Стайлз жалобно посмотрел на Дерека.

– Голубые, – закатил глаза Дерек, безуспешно делая вид, что ему не нравится снова быть в центре его внимания.

Стайлз кивнул, поворачиваясь к Скотту.

– Да, но яркие, яркие, _яркие_.

Скотт грустно улыбнулся, откидываясь к стене. Дерек и Лора переглянулись. На его лице было выражение, что и у шерифа, когда Стайлз рассказал тому об оборотнях из соседней палаты. Было очевидно, и Скотт, и шериф считали, что болезнь прогрессировала.

Лора бросила на него взгляд, и Дерек явно видел вину на лице сестры. Если кто и мог распознать подобное выражение, это был он.

***

Когда на следующий день пришел шериф, Стайлз спал в постели Лоры. Они с Дереком смотрели мыльную оперу, за которой на самом деле никто из них не следил.

– Джанис выйдет за Риккардо, – небрежно бросил шериф, ухмыляясь.

Лора изумлённо уставилась на него.

– Но он ведь убил её _брата_ , Джанис бы никогда… – её речь оборвалась на полуслове. – Вы ужасный, страшный человек, надеюсь, вам это известно?

Шериф пожал плечами, пряча ухмылку за чашкой кофе.

– Ты ведь ее даже не смотришь.

Лора зарычала, сердито выключая эпизод, пока Дерек глубоко вдыхал запах оружейной смазки и крепкого кофе, давая ему осесть где-то внутри, успокаиваясь.

Шериф развернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза, который зарылся лицом в подушку Лоры, открыв рот и выставив пятую точку кверху.

Его лицо выражало тоску.

– Как думаете, он выглядит нормально?

Шериф прочистил горло, как будто он точно знал ответ на поставленный вопрос, но не хотел его слышать. Он присел и слегка потянул Стайлза за щиколотку, явно нуждаясь в физическом прикосновении к сыну.

– Я имею в виду, вам не кажется, что ему стало хуже?

– Не лучше, но и не хуже, – сказала Лора.

И только Дерек слышал ложь в её сердцебиении.

***

–Думаю, мы должны им рассказать.

Он ждал, что Лора начнет спорить, предостерегать его. Он не ожидал склонённой головы и тихого:

– Я тоже.

Воинственный настрой покинул Дерека, и он упал на колени рядом с сестрой, чувствуя, как она обнимает его здоровой рукой, пока он пытался выровнять дыхание, уткнувшись в ее плечо.

– Дерек, – начала она, горячо выдыхая ему в волосы, – Я хочу предложить ему.

Дерек застыл. Он надеялся на это всем своим существом, но знал, что не имеет права ни просить, ни требовать подобного. Он не был так близок к Лоре с момента случившегося. Он думал, сестра ненавидит его за Кейт, за Питера, за всю их семью, но как бета, от альфы он чувствовал только принятие. Дерек моргнул широко распахнутыми, полными слёз глазами:

–Ты хочешь?

Она осторожно кивнула.

– Мы сядем и всё объясним шерифу, а потом предложим.

Она выглядела такой уверенной, держащей всё под контролем, что Дерек невольно вспомнил их мать.

Лора ни в чем не уступала.

Дерек сглотнул, находя лишь одно противоречие:

– Я не стану этого делать, не поговорив сперва со Стайлзом. Мне нужно, чтобы он понял.

Лора бросила на него долгий взгляд.

– Скажи ему сегодня ночью, – согласилась она. – Завтра мы поговорим с шерифом. Вместе.

Дерек посмотрел на сестру. От облегчения у него кружилась голова, она разрешила ему сделать это самостоятельно, разделить этот момент со Стайлзом. Она верила в него, и Дереку захотелось тоже поверить в себя.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, целуя её в макушку, и отстранился.

Они оба сделали вид, что не замечали засиявшие в её глазах слезы.

***

– Стайлз?

Мальчик не спал, как того ожидал Дерек. Вместо этого он болтал ногами, свесив их с кровати, и смотрел в окно, наблюдая, как колышутся на ветру тени деревьев. Услышав голос Дерека, он обернулся, и его лицо озарила улыбка. Он вскочил, врываясь в личное пространство Дерека, и коснулся его лица.

– Ты пришёл, – радостно воскликнул Стайлз, сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

Бывали дни, когда он сомневался в том, что все, что они пережили вместе, было реальным, заново удивляясь существованию Дерека.

Дерек позволил своим глазам сверкнуть голубым, потому что Стайлз заставлял его чувствовать себя особенным, делая это, чувствовать себя желанным.

– Я хочу кое о чём тебя спросить.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, прижимаясь сильнее, касаясь ёжиком волос подбородка Дерека.

– Спрашивай о чём угодно.

– Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, после которого твои глаза тоже будут светиться. Сделать тебя волком, но только если ты сам этого захочешь.

Стайлз моргнул, его невинные глаза были широко раскрыты.

– Какого цвета они будут? – спросил он, легко касаясь щеки Дерека, задерживаясь на его щетине.

Дерек нежно проследил пальцем изгиб его брови.

– Золотые, – сказал он. – Они будут золотые.

Дерек почувствовал улыбку Стайлза на своей ключице. Это заставило его вздрогнуть.

В палате было тихо и бездвижно, пока Стайлз, касаясь губами его кожи, не прошептал:

– Думаю, мне нравится золотой.


End file.
